Dulces celos
by Lunanoe
Summary: Jane y Lisbon están juntos y son felices. Pero los humanos no somos de piedra y, tarde o temprano, pasa lo que pasa.


**Disclaimer: **Por el momento, sólo me pertenecen mis fics.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana pero el despertador hacía rato que sonó. Tan profundo era el sueño de Jane que ni reparó en el molesto sonido al que tan acostumbrada estaba Lisbon.

Jane comenzaba a salir de su sueño y alargó el brazo para encontrarse con el lado izquierdo de la cama vacía. Ningún cuerpo yacía allí. Jane abrió los ojos y volvió a palpear ese lado. Seguía estando vacío. Se incorporó y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas. De repente, sonrió.

Quería jugar, oh, sí. Pero, ¿dónde se habría escondido? ¿Tal vez en el baño? Todavía desnudo, dejó la cama completamente vacía y marchó hacia el baño. Con una sonrisa triunfal, llamó a la puerta. Silencio. No significaba nada, ella no descubriría su escondite a la primera.

-Teresa, -la llamó mientras entreabría la puerta-, Teresa -abrió la puerta-. ¡Te encontré!

Pero allí tampoco había nadie. Estaría en la planta baja. Al darse la vuelta, dio un pequeño salto: lo había asustado.

-¿Qué haces, Patrick? ¿Cómo es que estás levantado ya?

-Estaba buscándote.

Lisbon venía con dos tazas. Una de café y otra de té. Jane cogió las tazas y las colocó en la mesita de noche. Entonces, agarró a Lisbon por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarla. Acarició su espalda, cubierta por su propia camisa y que daba un aire divertido a Lisbon. Podría servirle de camisón, pensó Jane.

Lisbon rodeó el cuello de Jane con sus brazos. Ambos se quedaron mirándose. Jane no pudo resistirlo y acarició el rostro de Lisbon con delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que pudiera romperse al más mínimo toque.

-Eres hermosa.

Lisbon rió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se volvían rosas.

-¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de todo al menos por hoy y nos quedamos en tu habitación? -insinuó Jane mientras besaba su cuello.

-Mmmm..-Lisbon se lamió el labio inferior-, suena tentador pero tenemos unas obligaciones.

-Di que estás enferma. Yo tengo mucha fiebre -susurró Patrick.

El móvil de Lisbon sonó. Jane resopló.

-Perfecto. ¿Es que la gente no puede esperar ni un día para quitarse de encima a alguien?

Lisbon volvió a reír y pulsó la tecla verde del teléfono.

-Lisbon.

* * *

Esta era la peor parte para Lisbon. Ir a la casa de la víctima para dar la mala noticia. A pesar de llevar tantos años en la profesión, todavía sentía una punzada en el estómago cada vez que conocía a la persona a la que daría la peor noticia de su vida: que alguien, por motivos que la razón no alcanza a comprender, le ha arrebatado a su padre, a su hijo o a su pareja.

Cruzó el marco de la enorme puerta con Jane pisándole los talones. Salió a recibirlos una criada de color que, en un principio, los tomó por mensajeros. Una vez corregido el error, Lisbon le mandó llamar a la esposa del fallecido.

Lisbon suspiró. Ahora más que nunca entendía el dolor por el que pasaría aquella mujer hasta que, algún día, lograra vivir con esas heridas. Lo entendía porque ahora tenía a Jane y si algo llegara a sucederle...Uf, se le contrajo el estómago sólo imaginarlo.

Sintió el brazo de Jane rodear su cintura. Su "compañero" le apartó el pelo de la cara mientras la miraba con una intensidad que la hizo agachar la cabeza. Le costaba asumir que alguien pudiera quererla tan intensamente y que la mirara como si ella fuera lo único que existiera.

Patrick agarró su mentón para que sus ojos le sostuvieran la mirada. La besó en la mejilla. Ella le reprendió con la mirada: no estaba bien hacer aquello en acto de servicio.

Un par de pisadas hicieron que Jane devolviera el brazo a su lugar correspondiente y cambiara la dirección de su mirada al frente. Una mujer de unos cuarenta y muchos, pelirroja y con un cuerpo bien moldeado se acercaba hacia ellos. La esposa del fallecido.

-Buenos días, ¿señora Hanks? -dijo Lisbon.

-Soy yo, ¿qué ocurre?

-Hemos encontrado el cadáver de su marido esta mañana a la orilla del río. Lo lamento mucho.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Ahora vendrían las lágrimas y los gritos de dolor. Esa era la parte que peor llevaba Lisbon porque tenía que mantener la compostura, dar una imagen de frialdad que detestaba. Pero lo que ocurrió la dejó atónita. Tal vez debía reemplantearse los procedimientos que seguían los familiares de todas las víctimas.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Y saben quién ha sido? Lo dijo para enviarle unas flores: pensaba que no se moriría nunca ese capullo.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, sé que suena algo fuerte, pero no existen leyes que me obliguen a querer a mi marido.

-No puedo debatirle eso, pero, ¿se da cuenta de que con su comentario está situándose en la lista de sospechosos?

-Ah, no, yo le odiaba pero nunca lo habría matado ni contratado a nadie para que lo hiciera: no soy un monstruo.

-Claro que no -dijo Lisbon irónica-. Entonces no le importará decirme dónde estuvo ayer entre las doce y las dos de la madrugada.

-Con mi entrenador. Estaba...dándome clases particulares. Su nombre es Dylan Vázquez.

-Hablaremos con él. Si sabe algo, llámenos.

Habían pasado dos días desde que encontraron el cadáver de la víctima y se encontraban con cuatro sospechosos y ningún tipo de pruebas que inculparan a nadie. Estos eran los casos que motivaban a Lisbon: encontrar al verdugo de un hombre con tantos enemigos.

A pesar de encontrarse motivada, un caso de este tipo equivalía a mucho trabajo y quebraderos de cabeza por la escasez de pruebas. Afortunadamente, Jane estaba portándose mejor de lo normal y, de momento, no había recibido quejas por su actitud. Mucho mejor, trabajo de oficina que se ahorraba.

Cho y Rigsby interrogaban a otro sospechoso y Van Pelt y Jane habían vuelto a hablar con la viuda, un personaje. Despotricaba de su difunto mientras daba la imagen de esposa desconsolada en el funeral. Que asco.

Lisbon estaba en su despacho revisando nuevamente todo lo que habían podido recabar, intentando dar con alguna clave que se les hubiera escapado. Nada, continuaba estancada.

Un par de golpes resonaron en la puerta de su despacho. Van Pelt. Traía un semblante serio. Parecía disgustada y avergonzada a la misma vez. Juraría que tenía que ver con Jane. Ains, ¿qué había hecho ahora?

-¿Qué ocurre, Van Pelt? No me digas, ¿a quién tengo que pedirle perdón por culpa de Jane?

-No es perdón lo que tienes que pedir.

-¿Entonces?

Van Pelt vaciló y entró en su despacho, quedándose de pie ante su mesa.

-Jefa, ¡no sabes que vergüenza he pasado! ¡Parecía que estaba en una cita a ciegas en vez de en la resolución de un caso!

-Espera un momento: ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Y por qué no viene Jane contigo?

-Se ha quedado con la viuda, consolándola -Van Pelt entrecomilló esto último.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Lisbon se puso en pie y marchó hacia el ascensor mientras Van Pelt le narraba lo sucedido.

-Ha entrado en la casa y ha empezado a coquetear con la viuda. Cuando nos quedamos a solas, le dije que no era profesional y que si le gustaba debía esperar a que cerráramos el caso, pero no me hizo caso y me dijo que era libre y que...

-¡¿Que era qué?! -preguntó Lisbon deteniéndose en seco mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Lisbon tenía claro que aquello no era más que un plan de Jane, pero eso no quitaba que le arrancaría la cabeza en cuanto lo viera. Aquella no era una discoteca, no podía usar sus armas de seducción para conseguir Dios sabe qué.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir algo que hasta ahora nunca había tenido motivos de experimentar: celos. ¿En serio, Lisbon? Ni tan siquiera con el tema Lorelei te habías puesto así. ¿A cuento de qué venía esto? Maldito Jane. Por su culpa ya no sabía ni qué debía hacer.

Aparcó delante de la puerta. La recibió la misma sirvienta de la vez anterior e ignoró su advertencia de que la señora estaba ocupada y no quería recibir visitas. Ya había revisado la casa el día anterior, por lo que sabía la posición del lugar de su destino: el dormitorio.

Puso la oreja detrás de la puerta y oyó ruido de lucha. Derrivó la puerta de una patada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no disparar. La esposa del fallecido estaba en ropa interior y Patrick con el torso desnudo, atado a la silla. En cuanto entró, la mujer tiró el cuchillo que sostenía e intentó escapar, pero Lisbon la detuvo antes de que diera una zancada y la esposó.

-Déjeme vestirme por lo menos.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, tiene derecho a un abogado...

* * *

Habían logrado resolver el caso. El asesino había sido el entrenador de la viuda y esta había intentado asesinar a Jane en un esfuerzo por encubrir a su amante. A pesar de saber que pudo no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo, Lisbon se encontraba con un humor de perros tan visible que Jane no había intentado hablar con ella desde que detuvo a la cómplice. Se sentía mal por pensar así de Jane, cuando se había arriesgado por intentar recabar pruebas con las que poder dar el caso por zanjado, pero no podía evitarlo. A la falta de profesionalidad que había demostrado se sumaba que lo había encontrado medio desnudo en la habitación de otra. Vale, no iba a hacer nada, pero ella no era de piedra, tenía sentimientos.

Que ganas sentía de tirarle algo.

Tan absorta como estaba en su trabajo ni oyó la puerta de su despacho cerrarse ni a Jane aproximarse con cuidado hacia ella.

-Teresa.

Lisbon levantó la mirada y Jane fue lo suficientemente listo como para alejarse unos pasos.

-Teresa, no te enfades.

-¿Qué no me enfade? -replicó Lisbon intentando no levantar la voz más de lo suficiente- Has avergonzado a una compañera con tu actitud, no has informado de tus sospechas, te has encerrado con una cómplice de asesinato sin decir nada a nadie y has intentado seducirla para que te contara la verdad. ¿De verdad estás pidiéndome que no me enfade cuando debería volarte la cabeza por tu comportamiento?

-Lo siento, pero si te lo hubiera dicho no me habrías dejado hacerlo a mi manera.

-Por supuesto que no porque tu manera lo único que me hace es trabajar más -dijo señalando los papeles que los de Recursos Humanos le habían mandado rellenar por la mala actitud de Jane.

-Si quieres puedos hacerlo yo. A ver -agarró uno con la mano y lo miró un momento. Luego, volvió a dejarlo en su sitio-. ¿No prefieres que te invite a cenar?

-Vete...por ahí.

-¿Qué te ha molestado más? ¿Que haya sacado una confesión de forma poco profesional o haberme encontrado con la viuda?

Lisbon se puso en pie con los ojos llameando.

-Si no quieres pasar la noche en el hospital, lárgate.

-Te pido perdón, de verdad, perdóname, pero yo sólo quería quitarte trabajo para que pudieras descansar. Llevas dos días sin pegar ojo por este maldito caso y no podía dejar que siguieras así.

Maldición, encima iba a lograr ablandarla. Quizás estuviera pasándose un poco. A fin de cuentas, no era la primera vez que Jane se comportaba así y nunca había reaccionado tan radicalmente. Tal vez estaba dejándose llevar más por los sentimientos que por otra cosa.

-Sabes que te quiero, Teresa.

-Lo sé, pero entiende que hay cosas que no puedes hacer por mucho que pretendas ayudarme porque con esto lo único que has conseguido es darme más trabajo. La próxima vez, infórmame y encontraremos la manera de lograr una confesión sin necesidad de que los de Recursos Humanos me sermoneen. Además -Lisbon vaciló-, ¿te crees que me hace gracia enterarme de que mi pareja coquetea con otra y verlo medio desnudo delante de una mujer en ropa interior por mucho montaje que sea? ¿Te haría gracia a tí?

-Pero lo mío es distinto: yo no soy tan irresistible como tú.

-No tienes remedio.

-¿Por qué eres así? No tienes motivos para estar celosa: si hubiera otra tan perfecta como tú, tal vez, pero como eso no es así, no tienes justificación. Para mí no existe nadie más que tú.

Ains, ya había logrado ablandarla del todo. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. No podía ser dura con él, lo quería demasiado. Tanto como él a ella. Jane besó su nuca y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Para que quede claro, ¿esta noche duermo en el sofá?

-Si me preparas unos crepes, puede que te deje dormir en el suelo del dormitorio.

-Entonces te prepararé un bizcocho.


End file.
